1. Field
Embodiments are directed to finding, translating and displaying text such as search results from search engines and electronic dictionaries.
2. Related Art
Currently, there are many types of electronic bilingual dictionaries which provide translation from one chosen source language (e.g., German, Russian) into another target language (e.g., English, Arabic). There are also various online translators, dictionaries and other related language translation tools. A translation may be performed according to a particular subject domain (e.g., cooking, computer science, physics, medicine, art). Many dictionaries and translators have the substantial disadvantage of requiring the user to preliminarily set a source language and a target language of the electronic dictionary before initiating the translation. However, difficulties may arise when the user lacks knowledge of the source language of a particular word or words or does not take the time to make such selection. Consequently, in order to find a word from an unknown source language, consecutive searches in many or all available bilingual dictionaries must be performed. Such consecutive searches are impractical and time consuming.